User talk:TimmyQuivy
Thanks for keeping Rebirth here! Hello, thank you for your decision to keep Rebirth content here. I read Wikia for all my games so hated the thought of having to go elsewhere Just a couple of notes, not sure if there are any active admins here on this wkia? maybe appoint Absentmorn and Dercreator as admins? Also on the "Wiki activity" page, on the right, there is a section called "Do you want an explanation for the removal of Rebirth content?" can you please get rid of that Thank you Jeteroo (talk) 07:07, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Hello, thanks for bringing the Wiki Activity bit to my attention. I will remove that. The community is free to vote on new admins in a forum thread. The best process is to open up the nomination period, see who gets the most nominations, and then put a few (3-5) candidates up to a vote. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:08, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hi, I started a forum post for admin nominations: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:55175 is that ok? maybe this can be linked from front page so people vote? thanks. Jeteroo (talk) 08:23, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hello, that looks amenable for now. I have added the link on the front page on your behalf. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Problem with user User Doomspeaker whom I read is admin for other wiki has gone too far. He now thinks he owns all factual data for the game and he is removing content from pages. He removed a seed (which is just a numeric code that spawns a certain object) Those can be found in game logs and files and are not copyrightable or anything so thats rediculous. Its obvious his only intent is to sabotage the Wikia so that people go to his wiki. Time to consider a ban? Tostatod (talk) 03:38, December 17, 2014 (UTC) The CC BY-NC-SA license held on the souce of the info requires attribution of the source, which in this case wasn't given. The info in question obviously was lifted from another page. A seed, which is a mixure of letters and numbers is uniquely generated and not readily available for everybody because of the fwct that it is randomly generated. Also, the chance for the same user to find exactly the same seed, then post it with exactly the same wording and in the exactly same context is next to it is non-existent. Arbirary combinations put into context are still considered valid info under licensing. I've always had an eye on any potential license breaches here crediting foreign sources and even went as far to contact the game's creator to get his consent for some of the more finicky entries (such as parts involving the game's source code, which is especially problematic). It can't be that suddenly any rules are uplifted because people don't get their way here. In any case, if you see my acts as any kind of violation to any rules established here or on wikia, I'd like to have this explain and a link to the corresponding entry. As a matter of fact, I'd like to know if wikia is even able to house info from BY-NC-SA under it's current BY-SA license. Doomspeaker 04:01, December 17, 2014 (UTC) @Doomspeaker You don't own the game data so please stop removing information. Tostatod (talk) 04:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Also its funny because the gampedia wiki started their wiki by copying data from here: Compare: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters to http://bindingofisaacrebirth.gamepedia.com/index.php?title=Monsters&oldid=2806 There are HUNDREDs of more wikia pages that were used for what now is the gamepedia So I think its ironic that he even dares complain about some single code posted here Tostatod (talk) 04:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Wanted to basically support what Tostatod said. The "Seeds" are similar to cheat codes and are not copyrightable in any way. And also anyone can discover them. So I can't believe the audacity of Doomspeaker acting as if he owns the code or has any exclusivity towards the use of the code. Also after reading what Tostatod said about Gamepedia copying from Wikia, I went and had a look at early versions of many pages, and it only took me a few minutes to figure out that many pages in the Gamepedia wiki started out by copying the whole content from Wikia pages. And none of those pages credit Wikia. So again the nerve of Doomspeaker to come and make a spectacle about some stupid code. I must say that ever since he became staff in Gamepedia, all Doomspeaker has done is try to undermine the Wikia and steer people towards his wiki. And even after the Rebirth Content Vote was settled by Wikia staff, he still continues to do that. I think that is childish and unprofessional. I'd recommend Doomspeaker voluntarily cease editing pages in the Wikia due to the clear conflict of interest. He has clearly overstayed his welcome. Oh and I wouldn't put much into all his threats and talk about licensing issues, because as noted above, the whole Gamepedia is just a big derivative work of Wikia so he has no ground to stand on. Jeteroo (talk) 07:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Doomspeaker, it does appear as though you are removing content that would be welcome on other communities. I am not going to question your motives, but in situations where a conflict of interest does appear to be in play, we are going to side with the established content. If there are copyright concerns, they may be handled through our . However, the official game developers will have to be the ones to file any sort of DMCA. Further edit warring on this page will result in a short ban. --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 17:24, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for not assuming sabotage and swinging the banhammer. The content I removed was from a page that requires attribution if you republish the source. That's not automatically the same as a copyright of Game Developer's rights. That also would mean that wikia's paragraphs about correctly using licenses is to be ignored and one can simply copy anything into the wiki short of registered copyrights. ::I've spend some time and found a case which deals exactly with the same wiki-providers and same licenses involved: wowwiki http://www.wowwiki.com/Wowpedia. They settled down with accepting to attribute the source things were copied from. ::Wouldn't that be applicable here as well? ::Doomspeaker 20:13, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Doomspeaker. I'm the legal lead for Wikia's Community Team, so Tim asked me to post here and respond to your questions and points about the attribution. I would make two main points to you (as well as to the entire community): #If Creative Commons content is licensed with a NC clause, you probably should not be posting it. Wikia is a commercial enterprise. #If Creative Commons content with a BY clause is used, or any other license that requires attribution, then the content should be attributed by the community when the content is posted. #However, as with any normal copyright issue, Wikia follows the notice and takedown provisions of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA). If the rights holder believes the use of the content violates an NC clause, and/or believes it violates a BY clause, and/or believes it infringes on their rights, they can send us a DMCA takedown notice about that content. If the DMCA notice is valid and complete, we will remove the content. This next part is specific to Doomspeaker. Although we're not going to question your motives or assume you are acting in bad faith, the fact remains that you have a conflict of interest when it comes to this community. As such, we do not feel that you are the right person to be involved in any sort of arbitration regarding content you feel is infringing someone's copyright. We, in turn, will stick to our established process of following the DMCA. I hope that clears things up. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for taking your time to answer my questions! No offense taken, I'm satisfied by finally having the issue with copying content solved, and will therefore will be able to avoid any misconducts on my side. Doomspeaker 22:50, December 17, 2014 (UTC)